The Parent Trap
by baby le
Summary: AU. After ten years of being apart, Tristan & Rory's twin girls set out to reunite them.


**_Author's Note: _**I own nothing. Not Gilmore Girls, not even the premise of the story. lol This is obviously based on the Disney movie, _The Parent Trap_, which also belongs to Disney. Some of the lines and the pranks they pull on each other are similar and hopefully, you all enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jessica Francine DuGrey!" her dad yelled, from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're going to be late for your flight!" Jessica Francine DuGrey checked herself in the mirror one last time.

She was going off to camp for eight whole weeks, she couldn't wait. She had never been away from home this long. She knew Maine wasn't so different from North Carolina, but she was excited anyway. Jessica ran down the stairs, where she spotted her dad, waiting impatiently with his arms folded.

"You know dad, you didn't have to use my full name," Jessica DuGrey said, coming down the stairs.

"I only use your full name when you're moving like a snail," he teased.

"Now, c'mon, get into the car so we don't miss your flight." Tristan DuGrey told his daughter, before giving her a quick hug.

As he drove his 11-year old daughter to the airport, he couldn't help but think about her mother. Jessica looked exactly like her; fair skinned and shoulder length brown hair, with the same piercing blue eyes. Jessica also loved to read, a trait he knew she had gotten from her mother. For the rest of the car ride, they talked about what he would do during their time apart. He was worried for his little girl; he had never spent more than at least one night away from her since she was a baby. Tristan waved to his little girl as she got on the plane, and as he headed home, his thoughts went back to Jessica's mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you got everything with you?" her mother asked. Jennifer Gilmore sighed and said, "Yes, mom." Jennifer couldn't wait to head out to camp. The only thing she knew she was going to miss was drinking coffee every morning. It was something she had gotten from her mom and grandmother. But she was ready for a change of scenery. She had spent her whole life living in New York, and then going back and forth between Hartford and her mom's hometown, Stars Hollow. She was ready for some fresh air in Maine.

"Too bad they won't serve you coffee in the morning," Grandma Lorelai joked.

"Exactly, how are you going to get your energy?" Rory Gilmore, her mother, chimed in.

"I'll manage," Jennifer laughed.

"Alright, c'mon Jennifer, you'll miss your bus," Rory said as she grabbed the car keys and they headed out the door.

Rory drove Jennifer to the bus depot and waited with her until the camp bus pulled up to the terminal. Jennifer was the spitting image of her mother, but Rory could see some of her father in her. She remembered him as a determined man, who wouldn't take "no" for an answer. She could also see his smile in Jennifer. He had a playful grin, and she saw it in her daughter every time she laughed. Once Jennifer's bus pulled up, Rory headed home, wondering what Jennifer's dad was doing at that moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three hours on the plane and a 90 minute bus ride, Jessica finally arrived at Camp Romar. As she stepped off the bus, she looked at her new surroundings. It was nearly the same back in North Carolina, except this place had more open space, something she knew she would enjoy.

"Okay, ladies," screamed one of the counselors through the megaphone, "let's look for our bags, and I'll announce the bunk assignments in a few minutes!" Jessica turned around to head back over to her bus to grab her bag. But she was suddenly taken aback by the other three identical buses parked right behind each other, confusing her even more.

"Great, now I've gotta go through every pile," she muttered to herself and headed towards the piles of bags. After looking through the first two, she finally found hers.

"Ugh, finally!" she exclaimed, as she reached out to grab her bag. Just then, two aides piled on a few more bags.

"Great, just great," she muttered, trying to figure out how to get her bag out of the pile.

"Let me guess, you're new?" asked a girl in a tank top and shorts.

"Yeah, how'd you figure?"

"I saw you looking through the other piles for your bag, only first timers do that. Usually, they keep the bags in front of the buses before they move them."

"Thanks for the tip. Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure."

"Jessica DuGrey!" screamed the counselor on the megaphone.

"Here," Jessica yelled back raising her hand. "Blue Cabin!" yelled the counselor.

"Hey, cool, you're in the same cabin as I am," the girl replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm Jessica, by the way," Jessica said, introducing herself.

"I'm Lauren." The two girls shook hands and headed off to their bunk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, it looks even better than in the pictures," Jennifer gasped, as she got off the bus. Trees and a real lake that she could swim in, two things that were new to Jennifer.

"Jennifer Gilmore!" she heard a voice call out.

"Over here!" she raised her hand, catching the attention of the counselor.

"Red Cabin!" the counselor spoke through the megaphone. Jennifer nodded and looked for her bag. She eyed the pile in front of her and immediately spotted her bag. She quickly pulled it out of the pile and headed towards her bunk.

As Jennifer approached her bunk, she felt nervous. She didn't know the other girls in there, and she wanted to get along with them, especially since she would be living with them for eight weeks. Luckily for her, she was able to make friends with all of her bunkmates. After they all finished unpacking and settling in, Jennifer and her mates decided to head to the mess hall to grab something to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gosh, Jessica," Lauren cried, looking at Jessica's plate of food.

"I've never seen anyone eat so much."

Jessica only laughed, "This is nothing. You should see me at home. Our housekeeper, Sookie, she's the best cook ever, and she's always coming up with these crazy food combinations."

"Speaking of, where do you live?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, I live in Andrews, North Carolina."

"I've never been there, what's it like?"

"It's a small town. Nothing big ever happens there, and I like…know everyone in the town. But that's probably because my dad's treated everyone. He's a doctor and he runs a clinic with one of his friends he met in college."

**_Meanwhile, at Jennifer's table…_**

"Wow, you're from New York!" cried out one of Jennifer's bunkmates, Brooke.

She chuckled, "Yeah, why?"

"I've always wondered what it was like to live in a big city like New York. It must be exciting," Brooke cheered.

"It's nothing really," Jennifer replied honestly.

"Ugh, you only say that because you've lived there your whole life," replied Mary, another one of Jennifer's bunkmates. "Well, there are days when it is exciting, especially around Christmas time. That's when we get a lot of tourists," Jennifer joked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Jessica and her bunkmates went off to one of the many activities that were going on around the grounds. Jessica and her friends decided to try their hand at fencing. Jessica was fairly surprised when she realized that she was really good at fencing. She had gone up against a number of the other campers and had beaten them all.

"Aww, c'mon ladies, no other takers!" their counselor asked.

"Umm, I guess I'll give it a try," Jennifer replied. Jennifer and her friends had just returned from the arts & crafts hall, and she wanted something a little more challenging.

"Alright then. We've got a challenger all the way from the 'Big Apple'," their counselor pepped. Brooke and Mary helped Jennifer put on her fencing gear as Jessica put her helmet back on.

"Positions, ladies," the counselor instructed, as the girls touched swords and took their stances. "Ready? On guard!"

Jessica leapt forward as Jennifer hopped back, nearly missing a direct hit from Jessica's sword. Jennifer then raised her sword and lunged towards the girl, but she had jumped and missed. Jessica was able to corner the girl and both swords made contact with each other. Jennifer escaped and soon found herself being chased by her opponent. Jennifer ran after her opponent, and cornered her, except this time they were on the edge of the wash area. Jennifer saw her chance, raised her sword and aimed it at her opponent.

"Touché!" Jennifer exclaimed, as her target got knocked into the pool of water, at the other side of the wash area, making a huge splash. Jessica couldn't believe it, not only had she been defeated in fencing, but she was now dripping wet in embarrassment. She had to redeem herself in some way. Jennifer, on the other hand, felt terrible about knocking her opponent into the pool of water, and extended her hand to help her out. Jessica saw her chance when the other girl offered her hand, Jessica then pulled her into the water with her. Now she wasn't alone in her embarrassment.

"What was that for!" Jennifer cried, still sitting in the pool. Brooke and Mary, as well as Lauren and Hayley (Jessica's other bunkmate), ran over to help their friends up out of the water and dry them off.

"Well ladies that was quite a show. Now, shake hands," their counselor said. They both nodded their heads and turned around to face the other. As they turned, they both saw something shocking. Jennifer and Jessica couldn't believe it. Jennifer thought she was looking in a mirror. The girl directly across from her looked exactly like her! The same blue eyes were staring back at her, sharing her same reaction. Jessica could barely move. This girl had her face…her eyes…everything! Jessica soon snapped out of her trance, and immediately spoke.

"Why is everyone staring?"

"You don't see it?" Jennifer answered, nervously.

"See what?" Jessica shrugged.

"The resemblance between us," Jennifer replied.

Jessica laughed, "Resemblance? Hmm, let me see. Turn to the side." Jennifer sighed and turned to the side. "Hmmm, well, your eyes are way too close together, and your nose—that can be fixed. You've got a bit of a gap between your two front teeth, and your forehead is much bigger than mine." Jessica started and her friends giggled.

"Ohh, chick you're really asking for it," Brooke said, as she stepped up in front of Jennifer.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. You want to know the _real _difference between us?" Jessica asked, viciously.

"Let's see, I know how to fence and you don't? Or, I've got class and you don't? Take your pick." Jennifer countered. If Jessica wanted to play rough, Jennifer was all game.

"Ugh! Why I outta---" Jessica began.

"Uh ladies, let's break up this little love fest here," their counselor stepped in. "Jennifer! Jessica!" the counselor stuttered between the two girls.


End file.
